Daimonin
NOTE: This is a machine translation of http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daimonin Daimonin is an English Open Source - computer game, as the client-server application on the Internet or in LAN is played. Daimonin was based on Crossfire has developed and unlike Crossfire isometric graphics. It continues the tradition of hack-and-Slay-role playing games such as Rogue, Moria or NetHack continued, but emphasizes how Crossfire usually more as this classic RPG character freely selectable quests and interacting NPCs. Community Daimonin has a very active community. On the website there are currently (as of May 2007) more than 130,000 registered members, on the main server over 32,000 players. Interesting to Daimonin is that the forum on the website the players probably more possibilities are offered to participate actively in the discussion of the game both in content and in terms of its development, as is the case with most other MMORPGs. From this perspective, the players themselves have the opportunity to make the game and its art by the developers in the forum to discuss potential improvements and extensions, or even participate in the development. Classification, history and development Emerged Daimonin is from Crossfire and is de facto the development of ISO Crossfire represents the history of Daimonin began in 1992 with the development of Crossfire as X11 - client-server application . In 1997, the network protocol was changed from X11 on its own, which as the development of non-X11 clients, for Windows, enabled. In 2000, was developed for the Crossfire DirectX client and published afterwards, the first steps to ISO Crossfire. In May 2002, from ISO CrossFire and DirectX client Daimonin and thus an independent project. DirectX client was switched to SDL, so that Linux and Mac OS X as a client operating systems are possible. In October 2003 they released the first public beta version of Daimonin. Meanwhile, there are also some MMORPGs, which themselves represent developments of Daimonin. For the various components used Daimonin different technologies: , Server: Server of Daimonin is in C written to the highest possible computing to achieve. Because the server is operating system-specific libraries practically not even used to maintain the -platform yet. The server runs under Unix, Linux and Windows. ; Client: The classic client of Daimonin is also written in C. Portability is achieved via the use of SDL library. , 3D Client: The currently under development by Daimonin 3D client is written in C + + and use OGRE as a library. , Editor: The map editor in Java is written. It runs on virtually any operating system for which there is a current Java Virtual Machine. Game plan Daimonin as Crossfire has a sophisticated skill system. Bound to the card level classification of the monster upset at the players to fighting preferred opponent of equal strength, which provides a balanced combat system and prevents players from constantly seek the same card, it forces players so to speak, for a change. Total Daimonin can also be referred to as balanced as much Crossfire. Skills Currently in Daimonin following abilities (skills) are available: * Pierce (Pierce) * Slash (Slashing) * Cleave (fission weapons) * Impact (bludgeoning) (One can learn at present only one of the four equivalent types of weapons) * Magic devices (Magic tools like wands) * Wizardry spells (spells that currently test and magic bullet) * Divine prayers (prayers, currently only minor healing and cause light wounds) * 2h weapons (two-handed) * Polearms (defensive weapons) * Finding traps (Detect Traps) * Removing traps (traps disarm) Here from the original melee skill of Crossfire division into skills for different types of weapons was (pierce, slash, cleave, impact). The code for a lot of other skills such as lockpicking stealing, singing, oratory and more. and about 150 more spells and prayers, however, is already available through the diversion of Crossfire, it only lacks a suitable graphics, NPCs and quests for implementation. On Daimonin based MMORPGs On the basis of Daimonin some developers have developed MMORPGs: * Angelion unlike Daimonin offers players the opportunity to actively participate in the development card by card are subject to change during the game and expanded. In addition, Angelion called "Map-stacking", whereby various levels (Z axis), eg Floors of a building, appearing for the players in the same map. * The Realms MMORPG pursued technically interesting approach, because the game does not save information into text files, but an SQL database. External links * project page on SourceForge * Gridarta map editor for Daimonin * Smacky's Guides - Player's Guide for Daimonin'''' Category:Graphical MUDs Category:MMORPG Category:Machine translation